Vires Mentis
by Faolchu
Summary: After a life changing summer, James is forced to become the person everyone expects him to be. Head Boy duties, NEWTS, Quidditch, the beginnings of a resistance, plus a certain red head will make his seventh year interesting indeed.
1. Chapter I

**Vires Mentis  
**_By Faolchu_

**I**

"I am implored to remind you, that there will be several newly instated rules this year…"

Sitting at the end of the long oak Gryffindor table, James took no notice of the speaker. Rather, he took it upon himself to study the golden goblet in front of him. A grave silence hovered over him and his friends.

"Students are to remain on school grounds at all times, the Forbidden Forest is, as it always has been; forbidden. .."

Any other year, the Marauders would have been using this time to formulate new pranks and carve new ideas after their long summers apart. They were detached from the Great Hall, living, for the moment, in their own minds. The general feeling of the Great Hall was that of excitement, the young witches and wizards were all hungry for the feast. Friends chatted quietly throughout the Headmaster's speech, oblivious to its subdued nature.

"Trips to Hogsmeade will be limited to a few occasions over the following terms…"

There was a chip in his goblet, at the surface of the rim. James wondered if he should tell the house elves in the morning. Maybe score some food before getting to his Head Boy Duties. Head Boy. It was a running joke between himself and Sirius since it arrived over the summer. Who in their right mind would make him Head Boy? Then the grim realization dawned on him.

"For a full view of the new regulations, please consult the DWARF list, found on the second floor in the left hand corridor…"

He was barely listening, the conversation between himself and Albus Dumbledore over the summer kept cropping up, and with it all the events preceding it. The Headmaster's old face had looked haggard, the candlelight's shadow exaggerating the wrinkles. Blue eyes seeing through him, the words, so softly spoken…

No.

James did not care for the broken down image of the greatest wizard of their age, or for their discussion that night.

The slight jostle from Sirius at his right brought him back to the present. The food had appeared and people had begun to tuck in.

James mechanically served himself some mashed potatoes, carefully avoiding Remus' concerning stare. Of course his closest friends knew about his change in mood, and the cause of it. If only partially. Damn, James thought, he couldn't let them worry about him. He needed to get back to being the old James they all loved.

Well, he would get right on that…starting tomorrow.

Sirius would be harder to hide from. James could tell he had gotten off easily on the train ride up. No excessive questioning, disbelieving looks, or obvious statements. Just a hard, knowing stare from his best friend. A promise of discussions to be had later. James was thankful, words didn't need to be exchanged, just a tacit understanding.

He would have to provide answers to the questions that would inevitably come.

Reaching for another dish, just to do something with his hands, James caught a glimpse of red hair. A small smile leaked out at the memory of her state on the train. He noticed she had done nothing to tame her wild hair for the feast.

Then it all came crashing down on him. The expectations, the responsibility, his circumstances.

No, he couldn't afford to act like a child anymore.

Huffing in indignation, James proceeded to move his food around on his plate, in the highly prized art of making it look like he'd eaten more than he actually did be spreading food over the entirely of his plate.

Childish indeed.

Damn, he'd have to work on that too.

But, looking over at a certain red head, he thought, there are exceptions to every rule.

* * *

Lily was not having a good day.

She had hoped that it would be better than her terrible summer. No such luck.

What a bummer.

It had started out alright. The knowledge that she would be back on the train to Hogwarts and far away from her sister and her condescending behaviour had lifted her spirits. She had even put on her favourite muggle outfit to wear.

It all went downhill when it started to rain. Now, being a Londoner, she had grown accustomed to the sometimes daily drizzle. But this was no light spattering of rain, it was a full on torrent of water.

As it happened, her father's car broke down half way to Kings Cross. Having to face the elements, Lily was then forced to continue on alone, while her father waited for the tow. Now thoroughly drenched, hair plastered to the sides of her face, she staggered on to the next bus to Kings Cross.

She rushed to get through the barrier and on to the platform on time while lugging her gigantic trunk behind her, looking like a drowned cat. She had just managed to board the train. She quickly made her way to the prefects compartments, deciding to meet up with Erin later.

Only to find that James Potter had been made Head Boy. Someone she would have to share her duties with all year long. She wasn't surprised that he didn't make any juvenile comments to her about her appearance or lack of punctuality because her face screamed murder. Dropping her things in the middle of the enlarged compartment, she scrutinized the prefects who were no doubt waiting for her or James to say something.

So she had made a rushed speech about the new regulations and rules that needed to be enforced (having memorized it a fortnight ago), while Potter just stood there and showed everyone exactly how useful he was.

The meeting dragged on, but was finally over. The prefects cleared out and then she was forced to remain in the company of Potter till they arrived at Hogwarts.

Lily felt damp, tired and was anxious about spending any time at all with one of the biggest prats in the UK. A quick drying charm and a trusty hair elastic later she was prepared to be anti-social. Lily pulled her bag down ready to read one of the several muggle books she had brought with her. Only to find her bag drenched and its contents…

"You have _got_ to be joking!" Lily's uncharacteristically shrill voice filled the compartment.

A bad day? Scratch that, because it just became dreadful.

Her once beautiful books were now warped and soggy; bits of pages had left their tomes and decided to mush together like a number of oversized spit balls. Worse, her over the term homework she had intended to finish on the train ride had leaked its ink all over the contents of her bag.

Raising her eyes to the heavens as to ask why such an atrocity happened to her, Lily caught the eye of the other occupant of the compartment.

Potter was regarding her with a furrowed brow and a hint of a smile on his face.

He though her situation was funny?!

Lily opened her mouth to tell Mr. Superiority just what she thought of him when he did something unexpected.

"_Scourgify_."

Immediately, her things were dry and no ink remained on her items. Her books unfortunately remained disfigured.

"Sorry bout that," Potter said, shrugging his shoulders and at the same time remaining at ease. "Don't know how to fix that up for you."

Lily couldn't decide if this was another cleverly planned Potter prank…but he seemed sincere. She decided to play it safe and gave him a shrug back. She studied the tattered book in her hands. Leafing through the pages, she found that it would be near impossible to repair. Lumps of pages seemed glued together and pieces here and there were missing.

She was startled again with the appearance of another book in her line of vision and she was forced to look up to see the hand that held it and Potter's grin.

"Here, it just so happens that I finished it this morning."

Not one to turn away any book, Lily hesitantly received the large tome.

"I know it's probably not what you'd prefer to read, but it is a novel…and, well, seeing as you have nothing else…"

Turning the book over, I noticed that the cover had seen some wear and tear, so much so that the title was almost illegible. _**Vires Mentis**_.

"Thank you." And she meant it. She looked up and smiled at Potter trying to convey what words could not. He seemed to understand, nodded, and pulled out a quill and parchment paper and began working.

Lily froze. This was very odd behaviour from Potter, where was the boisterous attitude, charming crooked grin, and pestering boy? She discretely scrutinized him. The summer had certainly been kind to him, he looked taller now, she didn't notice during the meeting. He was tanned, did he go somewhere warm? His hair was still hopeless, and it was almost too long, sweeping into his eyes. His clothes looked wrinkled and not in their usual pristine state. He was quietly working. Potter was—what?

Something was off. Lily flicked her eyes to the door. No sign of the stooges.

Gaining no more information from observation, Lily concluded that it was all she could do at the moment. Unless of course she talked to him. And ruin the glorious silence he had allowed her? HA! Fat chance of that happening! Still determined to get to the bottom of why Potter was under the imperius curse (for what else could illicit such strange behaviour?) she brushed it off for the time being.

She opened the book and caught herself before turning the first page. There, written in the upper left corner a name was scrawled: _Harold Anthony Potter_.

His father, maybe? Lily didn't know much about his family. Grandfather? Cousin?

Who cares, this is Potter remember? The need to know lingered, and Lily knew exactly how to shake it off.

Wasting no more time, she dove head first into its pages.

***

"Lily, since when did Potter become so interesting?"

Whipping her head round, Lily was met with a suspicious look.

"Since he started to not be himself." Lily answered casually.

"Right, this has nothing to do with the fact that he's grown since last year? Or that he has been deemed fit to carry the responsibility of being Head Boy?"

Erin said all of this in a light, disbelieving tone as she tended to her rather full dinner plate.

"On the train, several girls in sixth year were of the same opinion: Potter looks quite dashing with the badge pinned to his breast. Does he not?"

There, a quirk of a smile.

Lily grinned, "Only if you're into blokes with ego inflated heads and a penchant for idiocy."

Erin laughed and swept her long brown hair out of her face. "It seems to be the desired type at Hogwarts."

Erin and Lily had been friends since second year. And even after all this time, Lily found it hard to read her best friend. Erin wasn't one to wear her emotions on her face, preferring to sport a calm and cool visage in any situation. Lily liked to think that she could read her better than anyone else. But sometimes, she wasn't so sure.

Lily was in fact very bad at hiding what her feelings were. Lying was definitely not something she could do easily. She didn't know what her feelings were towards this apparent change in Potter, but she couldn't care less at the moment. It was a great improvement, but Lily wondered if it would actually last.

Deciding to change the subject, Lily asked her about her trip over the summer. Erin had traveled to Australia to visit her family and her already bronzed skin was even darker.

"Grandma Phyllis was a riot; she was under the impression that I was hired labour while we stayed at her house, she kept asking me if I was going to start painting the spare bedroom." Erin's grandmother, Phyllis Kelly, had been a highly respected Curse-Breaker in her day. Until one day a backfiring curse addled her brain. She tended to make up reasons for the visitors to her home because she couldn't remember them most days.

"You know my Dad works at the Ministry there, it's a lot like the one here, but it's right next to the ocean. Dad's office has a window right next to the reef! And it was the dry season, so no rain! I wish you could have come."

And here was one of the main reasons that Lily's summer was so unpleasant. With Erin more than one continent away, owls were few and far between. With her parents working and her best friend gone, Lily had to cram as much as she could into the two letters that she wrote.

"Yeah, that would have been great." Lily tried to keep her tone neutral.

She had asked her parents if she could go and after a lot of begging, they had agreed. But the practical side of Lily wouldn't allow it. While her friend may be well off, Lily, being a muggleborn did not have a whole lot of wizard money. And if she wanted to become a healer, she needed to pay for further schooling. She needed the summer to work.

The students were now making their way to their respective dormitories. Lily and Erin among them, until she came face to face with Potter.

"Miss Kelly, Miss Evans."

"See you tomorrow Lily! Play nice!" And with no more than an evil cackle, Erin departed.

Which left her and Potter alone in the Great Hall, save for the old wizard walking towards them, his half moon spectacles glinting in the candlelight.

"Perfect. I trust that you both made acquaintances on the train?"

Both Heads held a carefully blank expression.

"Good, good. Now, I'm afraid you will have to follow me, there are some things that cannot wait for the morning."

* * *

**DWARF** Decree of Wizardry Alchemy Regulations and Fundamentals

I would love to hear your comments. Constructive criticism and questions are welcome.


	2. Chapter II

**Vires Mentis **

**II**

James couldn't help but feel uneasy.

Dumbledore's office was a place that James tended to avoid in the past. Granted, he had only been there twice in all his years at Hogwarts, which had to be some kind of record considering the amount of rule breaking the Marauders had accomplished.

But maybe the feeling had more to do with the presence of three other unknown wizards huddled around Dumbledore's desk.

Yeah, that might be it.

Dumbledore had gracefully seated himself, looking completely untroubled.

"Treacle Toffee?"

Two polite declines of the muggle candy were made.

"I assume you are wondering who our guests are?" James then allowed his eyes to wander to the wizards. One looked almost as ancient as the Headmaster, but carried himself with confidence that spoke of power. The other two were much younger, much bigger, and no less formidable looking.

"Friends Cyprian Pavlenco," large man number one, "Benjy Fenwick," large man number two, "and Elphias Doge," old man.

"Friends, this is James Potter and Lily Evans, Head Boy and Girl." James bowed his head an inch, keeping his eyes on the men.

"I have been fortunate enough to have my friend's assistance in the coming school year. I brought you here to introduce them to you, as you will be seeing them on school grounds and in the castle from time to time."

James eyes flashed to the Headmaster's. He didn't like where this was going; he wasn't the only student in the room. But Dumbledore wasn't finished, there was something more. Surly introductions could have waited for another day.

James would be patient; he would wait for Dumbledore to –

"I don't understand professor."

Or Lily could ask.

Looking at her, James thought she looked very small in the large chintz chair.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, you are quite correct, Miss Evans. The main reason I brought you here tonight is because, as Heads of Hogwarts, I feel you are required to know about certain precautions that we are taking."

Of course this was what he wanted to speak about. James knew this would be happening at some point, Dumbledore had told him as much over the summer.

Dumbledore continued, "You may have been aware of the increasing number of incidents involving pure blooded wizards praying on both wizards and muggles alike. They are steadily becoming more serious in nature."

A pause, the old man's blue eyes were on him. James looked away, clenching his jaw. He would be strong because there was no affordance in any other option.

Everyone knew about the Death Eaters. The attacks had started around the time James first started Hogwarts. Attacks, he called them, but in actuality they were disappearances. Whole wizarding families simply vanished, never to be heard from again. Their homes were a sight reminiscent of a war.

The only evidence to be found was a green, smoking grotesque symbol of a snake in the mouth of a skull looming over the site. The Dark Mark.

It had all started in Eastern Europe. Then Voldemort and his followers migrated to Britain. And with the change in scenery, the Death Eaters changed their tactics. The horribly disfigured remains that they left in their wake would bring friends and family closure but at the expense of nightmares and sometimes madness.

The Psychological warfare was inhumane, immoral, and extremely effective.

It made James want to hit something.

Dumbledore didn't overstep his boundaries. "I would like the both of you to exert great caution. I will do everything in my power to keep the students safe, and that includes enlisting of help, wherever it may originate from."

Elbows placed on the table with his hands tented just under a severely crooked nose, he peered at them with intensity. It struck James for the second time in the span of a month; the amount of responsibility Dumbledore carried.

"The school grounds will be patrolled by at least one person at all times. There are new wards to protect against the admission of disguises, among other things. Rules have been tightened and must be maintained, and I would hope I can have your word that you will help facilitate these changes. It is of the upmost importance that you understand the severity the situation merits."

Understand? James bloody well understood alright. He was about to say as much when he caught himself. The anger left as soon as it had come, leaving him suddenly exhausted.

"We understand Professor. We would be honoured to help in any way possible."

James nodded at one of Dumbledore's more delicate looking trinkets, thankful that Lily chose to speak for both of them.

Dumbledore's smile was back, "Wonderful, now you both must be tired. I'm sure you know where the Vanguard Tower is?"

"Yes, professor, we'll be on our way then." Lily smiled and stood.

James just wanted to get out of the room. He didn't want to deal with his life, his responsibilities, or any of the wizards in that room. He was simply too tired to.

His only thought while he and Lily made their way to the East Wing on the ninth floor was he had never in his life felt like being somebody, anybody else so much before.

* * *

There was so much Dumbledore wasn't saying.

It was solidified by Potter's reaction. She thought the train ride had been unnatural, this, well this was something else entirely.

As soon as they had been seated, Lily noticed Potter looked tense. As Dumbledore enlightened them, however vaguely, Potter looked like he might yell at the Professor. And then more strikingly, he looked so despondent that Lily had to remind herself that this was James Happy-Go-Lucky Potter. He couldn't look hopeless. It didn't seem possible for him.

Whatever was eating at him, it was doing a good job of it. Lily sneaked a peak at the boy as they climbed the stairs. God, he looked dreadful. How did she miss it before?

Lily wanted to ask, but it wasn't her business plus it looked like any second now he was going to just drop. And maybe because she was feeling a minute amount of sympathy. Wow, she'd never thought she would see the day. Sympathy for the Devil.

She thought back to the other wizards. She had heard to Fenwick and Doge, they worked at the Ministry, if she wasn't mistaken. She would have to look that up. And this Pavlenco character, well, she'd never heard of him. He was a heavyset man with dark hair and no shortage of scars on his bare arms. Lily thought him to be an Auror.

All she knew was there was something going on that no one was telling her. And she intended to find out, even if she had to drag it out of Potter. Then again, it was all Potter could do to drag himself up the last flight of stairs.

Finally they found themselves in front of a suit of armour. In the letter that congratulated her on being Head Girl, there were instructions alluding to the space she would share with the Head Boy, and how to gain entrance.

Their residence was the Vanguard Tower, situated on the Eastern side of Hogwarts. Between two portraits of a medieval witch chasing a group of bandits around a fire and an old, wizened wizard was a silver suit of armour. The instructions stated that you had to tap the armour and state your name and then the suit of armour would ask a riddle. The correct answer would allow you inside.

Lily, who loved puzzles, found it a refreshing change from simply telling the Fat Lady the password.

Doing what was instructed, she and Potter watched as the armour creaked to life.

"What has a mouth but cannot eat what moves but has no legs and what has a bank but cannot put any galleons in it?"

So obviously not a living thing, if it can't eat. But it has a mouth, a statue? No legs; a fish statue? No, not that either. Well, maybe a dementor because they have no need of a bank, but does sucking out a soul count as –

"A river."

"Correct, Master Potter."

Lily huffed, she wanted to solve it! Next time she would beat him to the answer.

Presently, the armour struck his sword in to the stone floor, an action that strangely carried no sound. The stone wall behind the statue rippled like the surface of water and a passageway appeared. Potter leaped forward using the quickness he was known for on the Quidditch Pitch. Lily followed close behind as a winding staircase took them upwards.

Lily glanced back at the opening only to find that it had become stone once again. Reaching the top, she followed Potter into what must be the common area. Lily never would have imagined it to be so spacious. There was a comfy looking sofa and chair set up around a fireplace that was roaring with life. Long windows adorned the circular wall, one was stained glass and the other one faced directly eastward. There were even two tables against the wall that they might do homework on. Perfect.

Potter hadn't moved since he walked in the room. Lily couldn't see his face, but honestly, how much of a difference would it be from a few minutes ago? She was just about to ask him if he was alright when he headed to the wooden door on the left.

Fine. She wouldn't ask then. Potter could deal with whatever he was dealing with all by himself.

Wait, how did he know which room was his? Lily peered at the door after Potter closed it. No markings of any kind could be seen. But looking above the door she found his name scrawled into the stone:

_James S. Potter_

He had a middle name? Well, just another thing she would have to figure out. If she was going to be spending any amount of time in this area, she was going to have to find out what it was. It would drive her bonkers otherwise.

It was a nice area to relax, if only she didn't have to share it with numskull here. But, Lily thought, she might not mind this new, quiet Potter. He hadn't even asked her out yet, which was relieving even if it was beyond odd.

Heading to her room she saw a four-poster bed draped with dark green blankets. Finally, something that didn't clash with her hair. She walked straight to the bad and fell into it, glad to be back at Hogwarts.

To be back home.

She smiled into her pillow.

* * *

He couldn't wait another second.

He needed to be alone, away from everyone.

He had shown too much of himself, too much of what he was feeling. Why did he have to be around the few people whose opinions mattered? How was this fair to him?

Standing in the common room with Lily, Lily Evans – it was more than anything he could have hoped for. He had her all to himself here, and any other time he wouldn't have let a moment like that pass for the world. But not when he couldn't be who he wanted to be. Not when he barely knew how to handle himself.

He felt like he was under attack, from the Wizarding World, Professor Dumbledore, the Gringotts vault managers, Sirius, his mum…

She was at home all by herself. James felt horrible for leaving her without himself or Sirius there. He had been emotionally strong for her for the last month. It had been physically draining and had placed an emotional strain on him.

All he needed was a moment where he could be as weak as he wanted. Before he could be what everyone wanted, what he needed to be, he needed to let go.

So James Potter did the one thing that he had resisted doing since the death of his father.

He let go.

* * *

Treacle Toffees for anyone who can guess James' middle name!

Comments and constructive criticism are welcome!


	3. Chapter III

**Vires Mentis  
III**

"So, what did James want?"

That was Erin, straight to the point. No need for standard greetings.

"Nothing." She had been so distracted by Dumbledore that she had forgotten that Potter had accosted her. Was there something he wanted to say to her?

"Is that so?" Erin eyed her friend.

"What about you? How did you survive without me?"

"We both know the answer to that." A rather unimpressed look followed. The other three girls in their year were not very fond of Erin. Lily, generally more liked because of her more open disposition, had acted as a buffer between them. Lily knew that Erin's forthrightness often offended others, especially those of the female variety.

"So he didn't want anything from you…yes, that sounds just like him." Erin was devouring her sixth piece of toast. "What? Really, Lily, you should know by now you're terrible at changing the topic."

"Actually, I'm pretty good at it, with everyone else."

Lily was spared one of her friend's I-am-just-going-to-stare-at-you-until-you-realize-what-I-am-thinking looks as the Transfiguration Professor had finally made her way down the table to the two girls.

"Here you are Miss Kelly," McGonagall handed them timetables, "and Miss Evans."

"Thank you, Professor." Lily studied her schedule. She had double Charms first! Lily grinned, what a perfect way to start the week!

"Miss Evans, you wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of Mr. Potter?"

Lily suppressed a sigh. Why was everyone grilling her about the stupid boy? "No, Professor, I haven't seen him at all this morning."

But, Potter wasn't here? The rest of his friends were eating breakfast. Odd.

"Well, when you do, would you give him this?" Lily forced out a 'yes, Professor' and grudgingly accepted Potter's schedule. Damn it, so now she was responsible for the idiot? Since when? Why didn't Professor McGonagall appoint this task to Black?

"So, where can we expect to see Mr. Mysterious today?"

Lily handed over the slip of paper, "I don't care." But where was he? Something was definitely up. No, no, she didn't care. Curiosity does not equate to caring, not in her books. Still –

"Ah, he's got a double spare. His first class is Herbology, that's after lunch, plenty of time to find him."

Great, so he was causing her trouble again, albeit in a different fashion than usual. Jutting out her lower jaw, she glared at the Marauders who were getting up to leave.

"Hey, Lily, what are you –?"

Paper in hand, Lily marched right up to the Gryffindor boys. Black turned to grin at her.

"Evans, what a delight! I'm sorry, but Jamesie isn't here right now, so I'm sure--"

"Precisely, which is why I need you to give him this."

Black didn't even look at what was in her hands, just smiled, his pale face looking more haunting than charming to Lily. She didn't know which he was going for.

"Well, it seems like we've hit a snag. I'm terribly sorry Evans, but if I ever denied James the chance of a meeting with you, I would never be forgiven." Black was back to being completely cheerful, or so it seemed. She could never be sure with him.

"Must you be completely--?"

"Cheerio, Evans! Happy Potter Hunting!" And the tree of them left the Hall laughing; Black with a mocking little salute.

Really! Even his friends were infuriating. Potter didn't even have to be here and he was making still making her life miserable. How on earth was he chosen as Head Boy? He was already relying on other people to take responsibility for him! Lily didn't want to think badly of Dumbledore, but this situation, there was almost some merit! Honestly, classes hadn't even started!

"Lily, you're muttering." Erin's voice sounded beside her.

"Oh, thanks," she accepted her book bag and heaved a sigh.

"Come on, some Charms will do you good."

Yeah, a different type of distraction would be welcome.

"Ah! We're going to be late!"

* * *

"Master Potter! Master Potter!"

"A long time since we is seeing Master Potter!"

"Where be sir's friends?"

"Master Potter is wanting breakfast!"

"What is sir wanting?"

James couldn't help but grin. The kitchens were a whir of frantic activity, as the elves dashed from one end to another preparing food for the Great Hall above. A handful of smiling elves surrounded him, and as usual, before he could even answer food was being handed to him.

Scones, toast, hash browns, tea biscuits, and a number of other items James couldn't catch were pushed into his arms.

"Actually, would you be able to spare some bacon for me, please?"

"If sir is wanting bacon we is giving it to sir!"

A napkin stuffed with bacon was placed on top of the miscellaneous items James was holding.

"Is Master wanting something more?"

"We is providing tea too, sir!"

James shook his head, "No, I have all that I need. Cheers!"

Turning, he made his was back through the portrait leaving the elves' multitude of farewells. James headed to the Lake, it was still early and the morning fog was still holding over the grounds. James settled himself under a tree close to the Lake and laid his breakfast out.

Contrary to other boys his age, James rather liked waking up early. There was something about the cool morning air that made him feel refreshed. Not quite the same as flying, but enjoyable in its own way. It was the quiet before the storm.

The sky was getting lighter.

Maybe he'd stay here a little longer.

* * *

"Prongs…"

"James."

"MR. POTTER!"

Bloody hell! James was catapulted upwards from his comfortable supine position on the ground.

"At ease, gentleman."

Of course. James didn't even need to look, "Hey, Sirius."

A pause, and then Sirius settled down beside him. James frowned, the sun was high. He hadn't expected to fall asleep for so long. Sirius was being quiet. James didn't know if he wanted to speak. It was relieving just to know that he had someone's ear whenever he wanted it.

"Falling asleep on the job, eh? Nice way to start your year as Head Boy."

An easy smile. "You know how it is; I can't conform to the usual way of things so I thought I'd start this one off with a bang."

It was comfortable falling into this routine. James knew that if Sirius was here, then he didn't have to be anywhere; they were taking the same classes. They were both hopefuls for the Auror Apprenticeship Program. Their paths had been chosen.

"Ah…and you decided to leave me out of all the excitement?"

"It's something I wanted to test out first, to make sure it was worthy enough for the Great Noble Mr. Black." James tried to keep the grin on his face, even if they were both looking over the Lake. He focused on the creatures on the opposite shore, slowly making their way towards the water.

Exhale. "And is it?"

Gracefully bending their heads down to drink, James thought the thestrals looked quite beautiful.

"Yeah…" breathe in.

"Yeah. It is."

* * *

There was something about note taking that put Lily's mind at ease. She could forget about the stress of homework, her duties, and people, and simply write down what the Professor was saying. Something that she could focus on even if her concentration on other matters was frayed.

Professor Flitwick began the two and a half hour class with a lecture on the amount of work that NEWT level courses required. Lily had a predator's smile fall onto her face. She loved a challenge. She was going to be busy with her extra duties as Head Girl but that wouldn't stop her from doing the best in her school work.

Charms flew by, and Lily had excelled in demonstrating some of the spells that Professor Flitwick had them review. They already had an essay to write by next week and seven chapters to read from _A Theoretical Inquiry: Charmed_. It was a good thing she had already read the first half of the book. Maybe she'd give it a glance over at lunch? Right, she needed to get her Herbology equipment and books.

"I've gotta jet, Lily."

"Oh, right, go ahead." Erin was one of those girls who were envied by all women. She was the type that could just eat and eat and never gain a pound. Being on the Gryffindor Quidditch team made her already insatiable appetite even greater. Lily didn't usually see her friend get grumpy, but when she was hungry she would almost shut down. It was actually quite comical to see, really.

"Don't forget to track down your lover boy!"

"GAH! ERIN!" But she was already speeding down the crowded hallway.

"I won't be carrying snacks in my bag for you anymore!"

Blinking, Lily noticed several wide-eyed first year students immobilized in front of her.

"Oh, hello, are--" The kids seemed to have recollected themselves and took off in the opposite direction.

"…you guys lost?" Great job, Lily. Now the first years are terrified of you.

Head Girl duty number 4: Be approachable. Uncheck.

Good feeling from Charms…was evaporating.

Lily growled. This is all Potter's fault! She stormed up flights of stairs, oblivious to others who were giving her a wide berth. If that idiot had just done his job, like he's supposed to, then she could do hers! Damn that idiot! Who takes off on the first day of school!

Finally she was standing in front of the suit of armour.

"From the beginning of eternity  
To the end of time and space  
To the beginning of every end  
And the end of every place.  
What am I?"

Stupid piece of metal junk! What kind of riddle is this supposed to be? She had to deliver Potter his schedule and a good punch in the face.

Breath tickled her ear, "Having trouble, Evans?"

"Eeeeeeeek!"

"Correct, Miss Evans."

Bewildered, Lily was caught between wanting to whack the owner of that voice in the head and asking what the answer was to the riddle. Turning, she found a one Mr. Idiot-Slacker behind her. Her scattered thoughts were interrupted.

"Shall we proceed?"

Lily grunted and stalked past Potter, too shocked to say anything. She would use the time stomping up the stairs to regroup. She waited for him to close the door before spinning around to confront him.

"And just where have you been?"

"Outside."

"What were you doing?"

"Working."

"What kind of work would be more important than getting your schedule and setting a good example for younger students?"

"Sleep."

Lily fought to keep herself collected. She would not yell, she would not lose it, she would maintain control. Remember, these are the kind of answers boys provide, because their brains are too ill equipped to handle longer, more complex sentences. It's fine, you're okay, you're cool, collected—

Then she caught a slight grin on Potter's face.

That idiot was actually enjoying this!

"I've missed your expressions, Evans."

Lily was knocked off guard, but not because of his words. His expression was something she hadn't seen before.

After a moment where Lily imitated a goldfish, she grasped at the next thought.

"What was the answer to the riddle?"

Potter's expression changed to a more familiar one, "Miss Evans, is it possible that you're asking for my help?" Then he laughed. Lily's face started to feel hot.

"I believe the letter 'e' was the correct response, which you happened to express so eloquently downstairs."

Lily wanted to wipe that self satisfying grin off his face.

"Oh, Sirius mentioned that you wanted to give me something?"

* * *

Lily Evans was something else.

James couldn't help but think so over the pain in his nose.

Maybe he had teased her a bit too much. James entertained that thought for a whole second before discarding it completely. It was worth seeing her act on unrestrained emotions, even if it was at the expense of his body.

James grinned in contentment and then winced, forgetting about his bleeding nose. He hadn't been expecting her to actually hit him. But that's what he liked about her; he could always count on an unpredictable reaction from the little tiger.

James looked in his hand at the offensive item that Lily had thrust into his face. The crumpled piece of parchment had several droplets of blood stained to it. Opening it revealed it to be his class schedule.

And he had been hoping for a love confession.

All well. There was always next time.

Going to his room to fetch his things, James felt better than he had in months.

* * *

**Faolchu's Inane Ramblings**

Small gestures are usually the ones we hold onto the most.

Thank you to all who took the time to review, your comments make me smile :D

I got some interesting guesses on Jame's middle name (^^), but alas, I won't be handing out toffees this time.

About this chapter: I really like writing James/Sirius moments. I'm actually rather envious of their relationship because they have such a tacit and deep understanding of each other. Sirius is going to be an interesting character to write. I don't want to cast him off to the side in this story, I'm hoping to put lots of development into his character. His background allows him to be a more complex character, especially in this prewar period where tensions are high between mixed and purebloods.

On another note, the house elves are so fun to write! I have a few house elf characters in mind, and I've been thinking of some names.

Can anyone give me some really wonky house elf names? Be as creative as possible!

All questions and suggestions are welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
